Cops in the viewfinder
by Enjoyseries
Summary: After the murder of several police officers in New York, Mac receives a death threat that will involve the whole team. Can they stop a serial killer that without peril to their own lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Cops in the viewfinder.**

**Summary:** **After the murder of several police officers in New York, Mac receives a death threat that will involve the whole team. Can they stop a serial killer that without peril to their own lives?**

**A/N: It's a new story ! :) Thanks to Rachel who helps me with this story and to my best friend who give me her advice :D**** Sorry if I don't often update, but I am very busy with school.**

_**Thursday, 8:54 a.m**_

_The team was called to a crime scene in Central Park. The victim was a police officer in New York, the third this month._ _Danny and Flack were already on the scene when Mac and Jo arrived._

« Who is she? » _asked Mac._

« Lt. Ashley Nichols. She was probably jogging to believe her outfit, it's the same procedure like for the other two officers: 3 knives in her stomach. » _explained Danny._

_Jo arrived._

- « There are no witnesses. How does he operate without being noticed as the day is up and there are people around!? » _Jo wondered_.

- « He is not perfect, he will surely makes mistakes. » _Mac said._

_- _« I hope. I would like to catch him! »

- « We will, Jo. » _said Danny._

_Danny continued to photograph the body; Mac looked around for clues and Jo helped Danny._ _When she lifted the body slightly, she saw a piece of paper under it, neatly folded. She took it, opened it and her face expression changed when she read what was on it._

_- _« What is it? »_ Danny asked, seeing her head._

_- _« Mac, come here! »_ She said, without paying attention to Danny._

_He arrived looked worried, seeing the bustle of Jo._

_- _« What? »_ He said._

_- _« Look. »_ She said, handing him the paper._

**« YOUR TEAM IS THE NEXT, MAC TAYLOR. »**

TBC…

**A/N: Tadaaaa :) What do you think? Sorry it's short :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

**A/N : Thank you to Quille and Meherm for your reviews :) ! And for the followers ;) Here the next chapter! I try to writte as often as possible and it's short, really sorry I swear. But I try to do my best! Thanks again for Rachel **

_After finding the threat, Jo and Mac immediately returned to the lab to analyze it._ _They were reviewing both old murders to try to find something they may have missed, waiting a call from Adam._ _After several hours of waiting and work relentlessly, Jo received a sms._

« It's Adam. » _She said opening the message. _« No fingerprints, no clues, nothing on the sheet. » _She huffed, passing his hand through her hair._

« We could search in the old files. I mean, maybe it's someone with a grudge. » _Mac_ _proposed._

« Okay so we need to take a look in the archives. » _Jo said bringing all the files scattered on the table._

« I have some files at my place; we can work there if you want. I think we'll spend a sleepless night. »

« I think too. » _She smiled. _

_They had taken a dozen folders from archives, what to spend the night or even more. Mac was installed on the large table in the kitchen and Jo was in the lounge._ _They inspected the smallest details: the murder weapons, places of murder, the profile of the victims, the suspects, each word, each digit, they left nothing to chance._ _It should be surely 2 a.m. when Mac brought a coffee to Jo._ _She was plunged into a folder and hadn't noticed his presence. She gasped when she saw a hand holding out a coffee entered his field of vision._

« Sorry. » _Mac smiled._

« Thank you. » _She whispered taking the coffee._

« What's up? » _He asked sitting on the couch next to Jo._

« Nothing new. And you? »

« I found some coincidences but nothing that could help us. »

« I've enough of this! » _She said_ _falling in on the back of the couch._

« Where is the Jo I know? » _Mac smiled. _

« She's tired of the guy who makes fun of us from the beginning. »

« Go home and sleep, I would manage. » _He said putting his hand on her shoulder._

« No I stay. Ellie is with her best friend. I prefer work than stay alone with a crazy guy who is outside and who wants our dead. »

« You can sleep here you know. »

« I said work, not sleep. I don't want to bother you. » _She laughed. _

« You never bother me, Jo. »

_They looked each other for a while._

« How is Christine? »

« Good… I think. »

« You think? » _She said watching him oddly._

« We took our distances. »

_« Good », Jo thinks._

« Oh… So you're break up? » _she tried._

« We can say that, yes. »

« I'm sorry. »

_There was a silence._ _An awkward silence._ _Jo clears her throat and Mac drank his coffee._ _The silence was broken by a ringing phone. Jo had received a message and Mac received a call._

« Taylor. » _He answered putting loudspeaker for Jo._

« It's Danny, we found DNA under the fingernails of the victim. We compared it with our files but there was no match. We keep looking. »

« Right, keep us posted. »

« Alright, Mac. »

_He hung up and saw Jo._

« What is it? » _He asked showing her phone._

« It's him. » _She answered seriously._

« What the… » _He said seeing the message._

**« YOU'RE WAISTING YOUR TIME. SEE YOU SOON, JO. »**

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry for the delay. I had a lack of inspiration and then there were Christmas and New Year so I wasn't at home. But now I'm back with a new chapter :D I hope you're not too angry…**

_He hung up and saw Jo._

« What is it? » _He asked showing her phone._

« It's him. » _She answered seriously._

« What the… » _He said seeing the message._

**« YOU'RE WAISTING YOUR TIME. SEE YOU SOON, JO. »**

« Jo, sit down please. You make me dizzy! »

_Mac tried to calm Jo who didn't stop to make goings and comings in front of Mac._

« How do you want me to calm down when there's a madman chasing me?! » _She was really upset and panicked at the same time._ « You know how far he can go! »

« I know but… » _He got up from the couch and grabbed her by the shoulders to face him. _« Listen to me. He won't come near to you. Not while I'm around you. Okay? »

_She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded._

« Go some sleep. I take the couch. »

_Seeing that she would retort, he cut her off._

« It's not negotiable. »

_She eventually yields to him. He prepared the room and lent her a t-shirt_ _and pajama bottoms._

« It will surely be too large. »

« It's nothing. Thank you. » _She smiled watching the t-shirt. _« Yankees t-shirt? »

« My favorite. » _He smiled back. _« Goodnight, Jo. »

« Goodnight. »

_The two fell asleep thinking about the recent events of the day and Jo was more afraid than ever for her safety._

_The next morning Jo was awakened by the smell of coffee._ _She sat on the bed and ran her hands over her face._ _She didn't show her in pajamas to Mac with horrible head but she really needs her dose of coffee now._ _She went to the kitchen and saw Mac busy preparing breakfast._

« Hi. » _She smiled._

« Oh, hey… uh I made coffee. »

« I see that. »

_A few minutes later, they drank their coffee in silence. Then Jo intervened._

« I'm really sorry for last night. I wouldn't react well. This is not the first time that I am in danger. »

_Curtis, he thought._

« You don't have to apologize. You're a cop, but you're human first. It's normal to be afraid. »

« I know but I should take on me. »

« Jo. I don't judge you.

_She didn't answer and again fell silent. Mac tried to revive the conversation to something else._

« My t-shirt suits you very well. » _He smiled._

« Oh, thank you. » _She smiled too realizing that she still wears his pajamas. _« I'd better go get dressed. I could go home like this. »

_She stood up and clears the table when someone knocked at the door._ _Mac opened it, wondering who it could be._ _When he saw the person he was more than surprised._

« Christine? But… What are you doing here? »_ He asked confused._

« I thought long about us. I need to talk to you. Can I come in? »

« Uh. That's not the good time, I gotta work. Maybe later? »

_She was about to nod when she heard the glass broke. She threw a glance into the living room and saw a bag at the foot of the couch._ _She opened the door and entered. She saw Jo in the kitchen._

« Jo?! »

« Hi Christine. » _She said. She was really embarrassed and didn't know where to go._

« Not the good time, huh? » _She said angrily to Mac. _

« It's not what you think. » _He said. _

« Oh then tell me what your colleague is in your kitchen in your pajamas? »

« Uh, I'll let you discuss. » _Jo said shyly and goes to the bathroom. _

_They waited Jo leaved the room for continue their argument._

« Look. I sleep on the couch! » _He said showing the cover and the pillow was still on._ « We are on a difficult case. I can't explain you but she really needs me, okay? »

« You never want to let me wear your Yankees t-shirt. »

« Oh come on, it's just a t-shirt! »

« Your favorite t-shirt. »

« Anyway. You left, Christine. »

« Yes. But I told you that I thought about us. I'm here because I want us back. »

« What if I don't want to? »

« What? »

« It's over. For me it's over since you told me that you were not ready to accept my job and the risks that go with it. »

« If it's what you want, then... »

« You'd better leave. »

_She walked to the door and turned to him before leaving._

« She's very lucky. »

_She closed the door and Jo left the bathroom after a few seconds._

« You have everything heard? »

« Uh, yes. »

_Silence. _

« I'm sorry I broke your cup. » _She said showing the pieces of glass on the floor._

« It's nothing, I'll pick them up. Go to the shower. »

_She did what he said and left the bathroom 15 minutes later._ _Mac had finished everything away when she appeared._

« I'm going home to get changed. »

« I'll take you home. Your avalanche stayed in the parking lot of the lab. »

« I forgot it. »

« Wait me, I'll get dressed. »

_She nodded and sat down on the couch. After ten minutes, she walked into the apartment and watched the pictures on furniture. There was a picture of Claire, Lucy and the team. She looked more closely at the team and her gaze lingered on Mac and her. He had his arm around her shoulder and her hand on his._

« I like this picture. » _Mac said behind her._

_She jumped and turned to him. But soon she regretted having done that, she was now just inches from him._ _It didn't displease her, but the situation was very embarrassing. Mac saw it in her eyes and amused himself with the position._

« What? » _He asked._

« Nothing. »

« You're sure? » _He said approaching a little over his face._

« Definitely. »

_They looked each other into their eyes and Jo was about to approach her face a little more also when Mac pulled back suddenly. _

« Well, we can go in this case. »

_He walked to the door, took his coat, the files and keys. Jo remained stoic for a moment before resuming her mind. Then she took her coat and followed him._ _They made a detour to Jo's apartment before returning to the lab._ _They had forgotten the serial killer and the threat for a while._ _But now they absolutely must stop him. Jo phoned to her mother during the trip to ask her to take Ellie to her best friend and took her with it the time the case is completed._

**Three hours later.**

« Adam! »

« Boss? »

« For the hundredth time, don't call me boss. » _Jo said smiling._

« Uh sorry. »

« Have you found something about the phone number? »

« No. It was a disposable phone. »

« Damnit. » _She murmured. _

« Jo, I found something. » _Sheldon said entering in the room._

« What is it? »

« Danny told you that there was no correspondence with our files for the DNA found under the fingernails of the victim. But he didn't watch in the files of the FBI. As I know someone high up, I asked him and he let me watch into the database. The DNA belongs to a certain James Collins. Flack and Danny are on their way to his apartment. »

« Good. Call me when they caught him. »

« Sure. »

**At the police station.**

« Please let me interrogate him with you! »

« It's not a good idea. If He's linked to the threat that you received, I prefer that you watch the interrogation from behind the glass. »

« Seriously, Mac? »

« Trust me. »

« I do! But… »

« It's an order. Stay behind the glass. » _He said before entering the room. Jo blew and merely observes from the small room._

« Can someone tell me what am I doing here? » _Collins yelled._

« Keep your voice down. It's us who ask the questions. » _Flack said._

« Do you know her? » _Mac asked showing a picture of Ashley._

« No. » _James answered without look the picture. _

« Look at the picture, idiot! » _Flack shouted. _

« I said I don't know her. » _he articulated._

« That's funny. Because we found your DNA under her fingernails. How explain you that? » _Mac asked._

« I don't know. »

« You killed her. »

« Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? »

« You're also in her list of numbers on her phone. But anyway, you said that you don't know her, right? » _Flack laughed at him._

« Absolutely. »

« Where were you on the night of Wednesday to Thursday? »

« In my bed. With a girl. »

« Her name. »

« Tigress. » _He laughed._

_At this point Jo entered the room, furious._

« Jo! » _Mac said but she ignored him._

« You think you're funny? » _She asked to James. _« Because what I find funny is that we have enough to send you to prison for 30 years. That's what you want? I don't think. So, her name. » _She almost yelled._

« Jo, get out_._ » _Mac ordered but she didn't move. James and her looked each other._

« Come on, obeyed. »_ James said._

_Mac stood up and grabbed her by the arm to leave the room._

« Don't worry babe! I don't forget you. » _James yelled to her._

« We asked a name! » _Flack said in catching him by the neck and pinning her head against the table._

_Mac took Jo in the next room still holding firmly by the arm and closed the door._

« I told you to stay here! » _Mac shouted._

« He laughed at us! » _Jo answered in shouting too._

« I don't care! You disobeyed me. »

« I'm not your little puppy! »

« No but I'm your boss! »

« And what? I must obey without moving at all what you want? I'm not a little girl, Mac. I can handle these guys of his kind. »

« You're so selfish sometimes! »

« Excuse me? » _She said outraged._

« I try to protect you! You don't see that? »

« But you're smothering me when you do that! »

_Flack entered the room._

« Hey! Stop it! It's enough! » _He shouted at them. _« Everyone can hear you! »

_He could feel the tension in the room. _

« We stop the interrogation at the moment. He will not tell us anything more anyway. » _Don said._ « Return to the department. There is nothing more to do here. »

_Jo left first the room in anger. Flack let her pass and he went to Mac._

« Sorry for being authoritarian. I had no choice. »

« No, you were right. » _Mac said before leaving the room at his turn. _

TBC…

**Woah, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! So what do you think? How Mac and Jo will they manage the tension now that they had an "argument"? Ahaaah. That is the question! Don't forget the reviews it helps me to write faster :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with a new chapter ! :)**

_Since it happened at the police station, Mac and Jo have avoided each other the rest of the day._ _But to 10 p.m., Mac went to her office. The lights were off but he saw Jo near the coat rack._

« We need to talk, Jo. »

« I'm tired, not tonight. » _She said putting her coat._

_She wanted to go out but Mac blocked the entrance._

« Let me go. » _She said without look at him._

« No. »

« Mac. Let me go! » _She said raising a little bit her voice. _

« I'm not gonna let you alone tonight. »

« There you go again. » _She blew._

« I would have done the same if it was someone else on the team. »

_She closed her eyes in exasperation._

« Please, let me go. » _She murmured._

_He yielded and stepped back to let her go. He didn't want to leave her alone but he didn't want a new argument either. He looked her walking to the elevator. He wanted to hold her but he didn't move. She arrived 20 minutes later at her apartment. She got out of her car and walked toward the building._ _She stopped halfway and looked around. She felt that someone was watching her but she saw no one._ _She put it down to fatigue and went her way._ _She went home and took a shower. She was so tired she did not even eat. She called quickly Ellie and went to sleep._ _When she was lying in bed this strange feeling returned. She treated herself mentally paranoid and turned back to the door. A few hours later, she had a nightmare and woke up._ _She thought about Mac and finally thought that she might have slept better if he was there._ _She went to the kitchen to get a drink of water._ _When she finished the drink she put the glass in the sink. She turned around and came face to face with a knife pointed at her._

« A word and you're dead. » _The man said._

_He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her violently_ _outside the kitchen._ _Now she walked into her house with a hooded guy behind him pointing a knife in the back.__She should have listened Mac. If only he could be there._ _Before the situation goes too far, she turned and gave a fist in the face of the man. She ran towards her room hoping grab her gun._

« You shouldn't have done that. » _He yelled and ran behind her to catch her. _

_She caught her gun in her nightstand, she turned to him, pointed the gun on him but before she pulled the trigger he pushed her arm._ _He slapped her violently and she fell to the ground. He grabbed her by the hair, lifted a bit and put the knife under her throat._ _She felt the blood dripping from her lip to her chin._ _She knew that her gun had fallen beside her. She tried to catch it at arm's length, but she didn't succeed._ _He slid the knife along her face._

« Get up. »_ He said._

_She did it and the second after she was pressed against the opposite wall._

« Maybe we could have fun before I kill you. » _He murmured in her ear_.

_She tried to struggle but she had no chance against the power of man. She felt a sharp pain in the abdomen while the fight and then she pulled the hood of man. Panicked, the man fled through the front door __and picked up the__hood__ who was on the floor before leaving. She slipped on the floor against the wall and it took a few minutes before she rises out of strength to take her phone was on the bedside table. Then she sent a message to Mac._

_« Come now. Sthg happened. »_

_As soon as he received the message, Mac hurried to get to her home. After five minutes he arrived in front of her apartment and saw that the door was open. He began to panic even more and entered._

« Jo! » _He called her._

_As she didn't answer he looked around and found her in the room. She was sitting on the floor against the bed, her left hand on her abdomen and he could see the pain on her face._

« I received your message. What happened?! » _He said hurrying towards her._

« A man came home and attacked me. » _She said._

« You have to go to the hospital. »

« No, I'm okay. Just… Help me to get up. » _She said, holding out her right hand toward him._

_He helped her and when she was stand up he saw her hand on her abdomen with blood around the wound._

« You're hurt? »

« It's just a notch. »

« Let me see. » _He said by gently removing her hand._

_He carefully lifted her shirt and looked at her wound._

« It's pretty bad. You got disinfectant? » _He asked, handing well the shirt not hurting her._

« In the bathroom. »

_He took her hand and went towards the bathroom. Before she showed him where the disinfectant was he called Flack and Danny and told them to come on with the kit. Then he took a cotton wipe, placed the liquid on it and lifted again the shirt._

« It's going to sting. » _He said._

_She nodded and he put the cotton on the wound. She bit her lower cheek feeling the product run down her open wound. But she groaned in pain when he pressed a little._

« Sorry. » _He said._

« I should listen to you. »

« You couldn't predict what would happen. » _He said __putting the bottle__and cotton__on the furniture__and_ _took a large__bandage to put it on her wound._

« No. But… If only I would be less stubborn. »

« I'll note this date in the calendar. Jo Danville finally admits being stubborn. » _He smiled at her._

_She smiled back and then__he looked at her__lip__frowning and saw the blood__._

« He hit you!? » _He asked __passing__his thumb on__her__split lip._

« Uh, yeah. I wanted to take my gun but he caught me before I shoot. »

« I'm sorry. I said that I protected you but I failed. » _He murmured caressing her cheek fingertip, his face close to her._

_She closed her eyes feeling his finger on her cheek._

« Don't enjoy of the situation, Mac Taylor. » _She murmured too kidding with him._

_Then they looked each other, __their faces__are becoming__closer__, their lips were a few millimeters from each other._

« Mac, Jo! We're here! » _Danny said loudly from the hall._

_They__quickly__parted__almost embarrassed. Mac went to join Danny and Flack and Jo took a washcloth and put it under water to scrub the dried blood on her face._

« How is Jo? » _Flack asked._

« She was slightly wounded but she's fine. »_ Mac answered._

_Jo__appeared._

« You'd have to explain to us what happened. You saw his face? » _Flack said._

« He wore a hood but I saw his face maybe… a few seconds when I removed it. »

« You think you can make a portrait robot at the police station? »

_She nodded._

« I'll get dressed. »

_Twenty minutes later, Jo was at the police station with Mac and Flack. Danny stayed at her apartment to __pick up clues._

**In an interrogation room.**

_It was__more__than an hour__ that __Jo,__ Flack__and__Mac__were__in this room.__They had__almost finished the__portrait robot__; they __only needed__the__eyes._

« That's it? » _Flack asked showing new eyes._

« No. »_ Jo said._

« Then? »

« Uh, I don't think. »

« Maybe like this? »

« I can't remember. »_ Jo said getting worked on herself __putting her__face in her hands__._

« Don't blame you, Jo. » _Mac said putting his hands on her shoulders._

« Maybe you need a break? » _Flack supposed._

« I mainly need coffee »_ She said._

« I bring you this right now. » _Mac said._

_While__Mac__waited for the__coffee to be__served,__he received a call from Danny__._

« Taylor. »

« The man came through the window of her room. I found a shoe print on the window sill. A preconceptions he must do 41 but I will look at the lab for more information. I have found nothing more. »

« Okay, tell me what you finished. »

« How is the portrait robot? »

« We almost finish. »

« Alright. Call me if you have news. »

« I'll do. »

_He hung up, took the coffee and went to the room. Jo and Flack have just finished to make the portrait robot. _

« Okay, so we are looking for a man light brown hair, brown eyes, normal size. » _Mac read on the paper._ « No scars or tattoos? » _He asked to Jo._

« No. I didn't see this. »

« Danny found a shoe print. He's analyzing it in the lab. » _He told them._

« I have to call my mom and Ellie. »

« We're going let you alone. »_ Flack said._

« I'm come back later. » _Mac said to her._

**Somewhere.**

« You are an IDIOT. » _A man shouted._

« But I couldn't know that she will remove my hood! »

« You just had to scare her! What did you do to take so long? »

« I… Uh… »

« Answer! » _He shouted again._

« I just wanted a little fun. » _He said shyly._

_The boss caught him by the neck._

« Listen to me, little jerk. I'm the one who can have fun with her, that's clear!? » _He said in a threatening tone._

_He nodded quickly and the boss let him. _

« Now the only problem is that she saw you. She can recognize you. » _He said playing with the knife. _

« Wh… What do you do? » _He said afraid._

« I can't let them find me. Not now. I haven't finished having fun with them. »

_Without hesitation,__he turned to__him and__planted three__knives__in the stomach._ _The man__fell down and__the boss left him__dying. He__left the room__and called__two__of his men._

« Make sure to disappear him body quiet and clean. Otherwise you will be entitled to the same treatment. »

**To the lab.**

« You find a few things? » _Lindsay asked to Danny._

« Yep. Just wait the match between the footprint of shoes that I found and the database. »

« You think he's going to attack us? Or just simply Jo? »

« I don't know, sweetheart. I hope we find him before. »

« I'm sorry for Jo. »

« Yeah me too. » _He said taking her in his arms._

« You saw this thing between Jo and Mac? » _She said raising her head towards him._

« Which thing? »

« Something is happening between them. I don't know yet but I'll find. »

« You never lose the case, huh? »

« Never! » _She smiled, proudly. _

_Their conversation was interrupted__by the sound of__the computer._

« Boom! » _Danny said watching the match._

« The footprint corresponds to a pair of sneakers that just released. It sells like hotcakes. In other words, it will not be easy to find the wearer. »

« I'll call Mac. »

**In the evening, at Mac's home.**

« Thank you for letting me sleep here tonight. » _She said to Mac in the couch._

_She was sitting on her right leg with__her elbow on the__back of the couch__._ _Mac was in the same position in front of her._

« You're welcome. It's normal. »

« I don't feel safe knowing he's outside. »

« I'm here now. » _He said putting his hand on her arm._

_She laid her head on her hand and watched at him smiling._

« What? » _He asked smiling too._

« Nothing. » _She said._

« You're lying. »

« How can you know that? »

« You have this thing when you're lying. »

« Tell me. » _Always smiling._

« Of course not! »

« Oh come on! » _She laughed._

« If I say you, you'll stop to do it. » _ He smiled._

« I swear not. »

« You lie again! Anyway don't change the subject. What were you thinking? »

« You remember in my bathroom? »

« Yes. »

« After you have taken care of my wound? »

« Yes. »

« We were almost… »

_Mac didn't let her finish her sentence and their lips met each other. Jo immediately answered, they kissed slowly enjoying the taste their lips have and he put his hand just above her size but he pushed at her wound at the same time._ _She drew back immediately and groaning in pain._

« Oh, I'm sorry I forgot! » _Mac said._

« It's okay. » _She smiled still in pain._

« We'd better go to sleep. » _He said embarrassing._

« Yeah. »

_Mac let her again the couch but before he left the room for the lounge she stopped him._

« Mac? »

« Yes? »

« Can you… sleep with me tonight? » _She asked slowly. _« I mean, I'll surely make nightmares and… »

« Alright. » _He said smiling a little._

_They went in the bed together and once Mac turned off the light she automatically clung to him. He took her in his arms and they fell asleep in this position. Jo could do a lot of nightmares; Mac would be there to protect her._

TBC…


End file.
